Anything for a Friend
by ARogueFox
Summary: What would you do to have the ones you love back? Would you degrade yourself, give yourself up to others for help? Would you give your own life for that of the one you love? For one pokemon trainer, the choice isn't that hard. 0C/Legendary Pokemon


**Hello readers x3 I'm so excited for this story, me and one of the greatest writers on this site, YamiMarik1994, co-wrote this with me! I have to say, that if you've never read his stories, do it now! 8D He's awesome!**

**I played the part of Jean Morley, Yami played Entei x3 neither of us own pokemon or any of the ideas from Gamefreak.**

**Without further ado, here it is.**

Death is a bitch, simple as that, it takes away those that you love when you need them most and leaves you with nothing but memories. For one trainer, it was almost too much to handle. Jean Morley was an eighteen year old trainer at the top of her game; she had beaten countless trainers and as per her ritual, started in a new region with a brand new pokemon. On the headstone in front of her was a simple picture of a frolicking vulpix, a happy smile on his face.

Jean held back a sob as she closed her eyes, once again hearing the gun shot that had taken him away from her. She had gotten cocky, she had gone against Team Rocket and won...but her pokemon had paid the ultimate price for her foolishness...

But would she stay alone like this? With her partner gone, would she forever feel this horrible, empty feeling? That would be a very hard question hard to answer. But someone was watching her; not watching over her like you would think, but watching her.

The legendary fire dog known as Entei kept his distance behind her, watching Jean. Legendary Pokemon were not known to interact with humans the way normal Pokemon do; it was only natural for him to keep his distance. But Legendary Pokemon have more sympathy for humans than normal Pokemon, and he could feel her pain. He took a simple step closer towards her, a made no other motion...

Jean brushed her black hair out of her face and let out a choked sob, it was all her fault...Her thoughts crossed to the pokemon in her PC box, and how could she face them? How could she tell them that she was the reason that their friend was dead? It wasn't fair...she reached out a hand and gently placed it on the cool stone of the rock and looked around the small field she was in. At least the town where the former Rocket's base had been was nice enough to donate this for him...he would have loved this field...

She turned and whipped a few tears from her eyes, she couldn't do this...she couldn't go on with herself. Looking up, she was shocked still; the legendary dog Entei was standing right there, just watching her. She thought she knew why he was here, to punish her for throwing away the life of one of his kind, and she wouldn't blame him.

Normally a legendary Pokemon such as Entei would run away without a second thought upon being sighted by a human, especially at this short of a distance. But this was a special exception. This human didn't desire to capture him, no, he could tell that. If she was, he would have challenged him by now.

The volcanic Pokemon stared at her. He took another step towards her, his bulbous gray paws pounding softly against the ground. "Your pain...I can feel your pain human..." he simply said in his deep, divine voice.

She lowered her head and looked to the floor, showing him the respect that he obviously deserved. If a legendary pokemon came to talk to you, you gave him all the respect that you could possibly come up with "Yes..." She said weakly as he spoke to her, his voice sending shivers up and down her spine. She smoothed out her white skirt and yellow shirt, also whipping tears from her face, no point in looking horrible...

"I am so sad..." she whispered gently, she didn't know why she was explaining it to him, would he care? Probably not, after all she was just a lowly human, nothing special.

He looked down at her, his otherwise cold eyes softening a bit to show her some compassion. The eyes were the gateway to the soul, they said; and having cold, solid eyes would make others think you were mocking them with no care for them. He always had to do this when...speaking to humans; they were turned away by Pokemon that were too intimidating. Being a legendary didn't really help much either.

"I can feel the pain..." he said in a calm and soothing voice, getting closer to her."You lost your companion?" he guessed by looking at the tombstone.

Jean had to admit, he was rather amazing, his fur was amazing, his eyes seemed to actually care about her emotions...and he was so strong obviously, all legendaries were after all. Jean looked from him and back to the tombstone and weakly nodded "Yes...I lost one of my f-friends...and it was all my fault..." There, it was out in the open, let him judge her as he saw fit.

Nothing could be worse then this, she decided. As he walked closer to her, his voice so soft and caring, she broke into further tears "I d-didn't want it to happen! I didn't see the g-gun!" She buried her face in her hands and inhaled sharply, she had to get a hold of herself...

Entei felt more sympathy for her and he lay down on the ground. Never had he met a human that made his heart feel this much...sorrow. Her words were saddening. He felt that his own eyes would water, from these words.

"Human, tell me your name." he said in a calm voice reaching his paw out to her. "Entei is here to comfort you..."

Jean was honestly shocked; a legendary pokemon was offering his paw to her? Even when she had a backpack full of pokeballs on her? Even when she still could do something to hurt him? Jean sniffled and shrugged her backpack off and to the ground, it was her last defense but she was going to make this comfortable for them both. As she took his large paw in her own, she shivered at the heat coming off of it and sat down next to him.

"I want him back..." She whispered weakly, soft tears rolling down her cheeks, masking her beauty with her sadness. "I just want...it all back as it was..."

The Volcano Pokemon trusted her; while it was unusual for a Pokemon such as himself to be doing such a thing with a human that could harm his life, Entei was a good judge of character; he trusted her. Entei put his paw next to her and took in a deep sigh.

"You want your Pokémon back?" he said with the most understanding voice he could muster. "I could help you; aid you in getting him back..."

Jean squeezed his paw tight, her eyes going wide and her mouth dropping open. Of course! He was a legendary Pokémon! He had that power! Didn't he? "How! Please help me!" She begged weakly, wrapping her arms around his large paw and pulling it close to her body, it gave her a nice sense of comfort for some reason, maybe it was the warmth.

He smiled when she hugged her paw, relaxing his body and letting out a small yet loud sigh. "I can see your desperation...In order to bring your Vulpix back to you, you must gain the favor of the Legendary Pokemon; a certain amount is all that is required." He wondered if the human was up to it, if she would be able to manage such a task. "You did not tell me, what is your name human?"

Jean looked to him and let out a soft relieved sigh, Legendary pokemon were a bit rough around the edges sometimes yes, but they could be caring. "I-I'm Jean...Jean Morley...thank you so much Entei!" She was going to have her vulpix back, they could be friends again, none of that would have happened.

He simply smiled at her. "I feel pain, I heal it..." he said, as if he said it a million times before, but with much sympathy on his voice. He moved his paw to her back and ran it up and down, stroking her softly. "Until then, I will be your companion, and help you with this mission."

Jean smiled weakly and hugged him tightly, her arms wrapping around his neck and her face buried deep into his warm fur. "How c-can I say thank you...," she whispered gently, gently rubbing his chest "for doing this..." Was it possible? Would she have her little friend back with her? She could only hope that he was telling her the truth.

He smiled back once more and put his forearm around her. He made a loud purring sound like he was a cat, despite being a dog. Entei wondered how she would react when she found out what it was she had to do to gain their favor... "You can say thank you, for gaining more of my favor..." he said softly, his paw going further down her back.

Jean blinked as his paw slowly traveled down her back and she looked at him curiously "What do you mean?" she asked, burying her face back into his warm fur and letting out a gentle sigh, it felt so nice...she wished she had a pokemon like this. "How do I gain your favor?" She looked at him, eyes nervous and hopeful at the same time "What can I do..."

Entei lowered his flat muzzle to her head and sniffed her black hair. "I won't force you to, but to gain my utmost favor required to bring back your Pokemon, you have to..." he trailed off as his paw went further down, until it touched her bottom.

Jean jumped and took in a sharp inhale of breath as his hot paw caressed her ass. She thought that she knew what he wanted, but was she really going to be able to go through with that? Would she really go that far to get her friend back? She looked at him, and said simply "Yes...anything to have him back."

He simply nodded to her and licked the top of her head. "If you want to do this, then I will be gentle with you." His paw slid up the back of her shirt and ran up her skin. Her skin was cool compared to his paw, like she was made of ice.

She looked at him and gently kissed him on the muzzle, she would do it, for her friend. She shivered as she kissed him, his lips and fur so warm on her face, it felt strange to kiss a pokemon like this. Her hands softly stroked his muscular chest as she parted her lips gently to invite his tongue in.

Even though she didn't want this, she was going to make it as enjoyable for him as possible; after all, he was doing a major favor for her. Jean thought to herself though, why was she willing to go this far? He was a pokemon!

When her lips parted open, he gently slid his tongue in her smaller mouth. Unlike the rest of her body her mouth was warm. In temperature comparison it was nearly like the heat of his own body. He wondered if she knew what to do, if she was a virgin. Dog Pokemon such as himself were known to be a little rough in sex, but legendary Pokemon had more control than normal Pokemon. He kissed her back with his tongue, pulling her closer with his forearm.

Jean gently and nervously stroked along his much larger and warmer tongue with her own. She had no idea what she was supposed to do, she was still a virgin, not because of morals or anything, but because she never found anyone who she thought deserved it. As she softly rubbed his chest, she gave in to the thought of mating with him; she just knew he would be gentle with her.

He closed his eyes and moaned softly, kissing her back harder with more obvious force than before. His saliva leaked down the metal plate over his mouth from the kissing. Her hands did feel good against his chest, her delicate hands and fingers running nicely through his fur. He put both of his forearms around her and pulled her closer, collapsing on his side and pulling her down with him.

Her eyes went wide as they fell to their sides and shivered as he kissed her harder. She had to admit, it was rather interesting...his tongue felt nice, his fur so soft and warm...his hold so caring, oh Gods she needed more of him! She hugged him tighter to her and kissed him madly.

He could feel his canine member sliding out of its furry sheath slowly, exposing itself to the rather cool afternoon air. He swirled his hot tongue around her mouth, kissing her back when she did. Wow, for a human she really knew how to please a legendary with kissing! He too wanted more of this, his body desiring more of the human female.

She murred happily into his mouth and wrapped her tongue tightly around his own, then slowly releasing and exploring his mouth, shivering when she went over his sharp fangs. Why was she getting so excited? Just an hour ago she was so depressed, now she was excited for the future, now she wanted to hold this legendary tight and never let him go.

He released her and set Jean onto her back, his large form looming over her. His tongue flickered across her mouth and chin, making soft and smooth circles. His own excitement was showing itself in the form of his thick shaft emerging fully from its sheath. Entei could tell she was getting excited, based on her moans and her responses to him.

Jean blushed as she looked down at his erect canine-hood "D-Damn..." she whispered softly "I-It's so big..." It was huge! And so hot! She could feel it even thought it was at least a foot from her bare leg. She licked back at his tongue and groaned in excitement "W-Wait...please...not here..." She looked over at the tombstone, how could she disgrace his memory like this? Actually having sex on top of his grave? What the hell was wrong with her?

He looked at her Pokémon's grave. "Ah, yes. Please forgive me my dear. We almost disgraced his grave..." he moved out from on top of her and stepped to the side. "Where shall we resume this? There are many graves around this cemetery." He sat with both sets of legs spread apart to show his rod. Whether he was doing this on purpose or not was unknown, but nevertheless he did a good job of showing it.

Jean blushed at the sight of his spear-like rod pointing up towards the sky and subconsciously licked her lips. The scent and sight of his arousal made her head spin and legs weak, she wanted to take him right here, but she knew that would be absolutely horrible "Tent...set up...near by..." she said gently, slowly turning and walking off and out of the cemetery.

He followed after her out the cemetery. This would be so much easier outside the presence of the dead, desecrating their graves with their sinful little acts. His eyes went across her body, up her legs and down her back. As part of his natural male personality, he tried to picture her without those concealing clothes on. He continued to watch her until they would find their way to the tent.

Her campsite was a simple cleared area of land surrounded by trees. There was a small pit filled with fire wood for her fire, and a small green tent for one. As she looked back at him again, she shivered once more and dropped to his knees. His masculine scent, his muscular body, it was too much for her frail human body to handle! "I-I need you..." she whispered softly, her hands pushing down her skirt and pulling off her shirt.

She had a chance to think about what she was doing, before she gently reached back and unsnapped her bra, revealing a perky set of breasts. Why couldn't she control herself? She wondered as she slowly hooked her fingers into her panties and gently slid them down to reveal a set of perfect lower lips, her bush cleanly shaven and a bit of moisture on her, a sign of her excitement.

She simply had a body he could not ignore. For a human, oh my, she was just so beautiful. My goodness, his body literally began to shake at the sight of her like this. He felt drawn to her, and he got closer to her. His lightly breathed in her scent, which was lovely to his nostrils. "You humans smell...so different from Pokemon..." he said softly, his nose going down to her shaven crotch, his tongue lightly brushing it.

Her eyes rolled skyward as his tongue brushed her and she let out a very deep groan at the sensation of his burning hot tongue against her virgin folds. "O-Oh Gods..." she gasped, falling backwards on her ass, her legs spread wide to show her swollen flower "Please E-Entei!" She begged him weakly, lust clouding her eyes and mind. All she knew was that she knew needed him more then anything else in her life.

She gently lay on her back and weakly gestured for him to come closer to her "Please Entei..."

"It would be my pleasure my dear." he said in a low, lusty tone of voice. As she laid there on her back, her sacred little area exposed to him. Slowly he stepped closer to her, licking his lips lustily. Very gently he took a sniff of her folds, followed by a long soft lick. She tasted very sweet, something he did not expect from a female human…

She arched her back and let out a soft yet loud gasp of pleasure at the feeling of his hot tongue going over her. It was one of the most amazing things she had ever felt, sure she played with herself every now and then, but nothing she had ever tried compared to that one lick from him "Oh Entei!" She cried out, putting her hands on top of his head and trying to push him closer to her wet folds "More! Please!" It was rather embarrassing, she would think the next day, how she was so willing to give her body over to him.

Entei gave a muffled gasp as he was pushed closer into her, his tongue sliding through her folds. His previous thoughts were correct; she indeed tasted very different, than he expected. Her walls tasted very, very sweet, sweeter than any Oran Berry in the world. The Volcano Pokemon closed his eyes and moaned softly as he licked her. His fangs lightly grazed her sensitive wall, which he did on purpose; he wanted to taste more of her, to get deeper in Jean's wet cavern.

Jean nearly howled in delight as his long and hot tongue delved so deeply into her virgin tunnel, if she thought that one lick was heaven, then this was absolute nirvana. "Y-yes!" She cried out, pressing her hands harder against the back of his head "P-Please Entei g-give me more!" She begged weakly, her body shaking as it was assaulted by his tongue, already she could feel a climax building up in her lower body.

Entei took a deep breath through his nose before continuing, not able to breathe through his mouth. Her words were like music to his ears, ringing through his brain like a symphony. He moaned harder as he slid his tongue deeper and deeper in like a snake going in its burrow. Entei allowed his saliva to leak into her adding more lubrication; which at this point did not seem necessary, but he thought it would be nice.

This time, she did howl in delight as his hot saliva dripped into her tunnel, immediately warming her insides up. With a sudden, loud shriek of pleasure, she came hard, bucking her hips madly against his maw to get more of his tongue in her. "Y-Yes yes yes!" She screamed; eyes clouded over in pure lust, her tongue hanging from her mouth like a common dog.

As her liquids flowed in his mouth from her orgasm, he shoved his tongue in as deep as possible. This task was rather difficult despite being a legendary Pokemon capable of anything, but he managed to push his tongue in while drinking up her liquids; all he had to do was relinquish his ability to breath for the moment. Now, all he could smell and taste were her female ejaculate liquid.

Jean collapsed to her back, panting like mad, a huge blush on her face, nipples erect and body dripping with her sweat. That was definitely the most amazing thing that she had ever experienced, her head was swimming still. Jean was pretty sure that if she even attempted to stand up, she would immediately fall back down "Oh E-Entei..." she panted out weakly.

He lifted his mouth from her his metal plate dripping with bodily fluids. If she was beautiful before, she was like a goddess now. The sweat gave her body sheen like that of a Ninetales's brilliant golden fur glinting in the sunlight. "There are...many ways we could do this Jean," he said, sitting down and setting his paw next to his throbbing shaft. "Do you want to be on top, or do you want me to?"

Jean could only pant in anticipation as she looked towards his erect man-hood, she didn't care how she took it, she just wanted it. She weakly rolled over onto all fours, showing him her nice ass "P-Please Entei..." she whispered, gently shaking her rear invitingly towards him "I want you s-so bad...I need you so bad..."

Entei stared at her ass and licked his flat muzzle; that shake of her hind end was enough to invite him, alright. He reached a paw out and gently touched it, rubbing and admiring the firm yet soft skin. Without giving another thought he got over her, his body overtaking her. Entei sniffed the back of her head and stopped when he felt his tip touch her. "Are you ready to take it?" he said in a lusty yet soothing voice, gently pressing into her.

Jean panted harder as his hot fur encased her, protecting her from the chill that was coming with the night. As she felt his hot tip pressing against her opening, just barely pressing in between her lips, she let out a gently groan and nodded "Y-yes Entei...this is wh-what I want...please..." With a soft sigh, she lowered her head and looked at the ground, shaking in anticipation.

Entei rubbed the back of her hand with one slow stroke before he began to press the tip of his rod through her folds. It was a tight fit, considering the fact he was bigger than what she could take. He clenched his eyes and growled as he struggled to push it in. "You're so tight..." he growled, hooking his forearm around her waist.

Jean groaned and closed her eyes tightly as he gently began the invasion into her virgin folds, her walls squeezing the invader tight in an attempt to push him out. As his heated tip pressed gently against her hymon, she inhaled sharply and looked up at him "E-Entei...I-I'm ready for you..." She wanted him, needed him, his heat flowing through out her, his paws holding her tightly and making her submit to his will.

Jean inhaled sharply again, and suddenly pressed hard back against his manhood, crying out in pain as his length broke through her hymen with ease, a few drops of blood the last of her virginity.

Entei too took in a loud, deep breath as he went through her rather forcefully. When he felt that he went through her virginity, he licked the back of her head in an attempt to comfort her pain. He held her with both paws as he started to thrust his powerful pelvis forward, slowly at first to help her get used to his girth. "Let me know...when I can go faster." he panted, pressing his mouth against the back of her head.

It was so hot! And so big! Her walls wrapped around it tightly as he thrusted into her, slowing him down but causing him so much pleasure in the process. Even though her teeth were gritted and her eyes were closed in pain, she gently rocked against his thrusting hips, knowing that soon there would be pleasure.

While he was prevented from going much faster for the time being, it didn't really matter. The heat was intense and combined with his own body heat; it proved to be one of the most arousing things he ever experienced in his long life. He panted with each deep breath he took, holding her tighter but allowing her to thrust back.

Jean's eyes rolled skyward, a lustful smile on her face and soft pants escaping her. It was so amazing! She needed more of him! All of him within her! "M-more Entei!" She cried out, squeezing her eyes tight and trying to push harder back into his furry crotch, shivering as his fur tickled her ass.

He clenched his eyes tighter and pushed deeper, his manhood halfway in at this point. He panted with her, his deeper than hers though. His heart beat rapidly, threatening to burst from his chest because of how tight she was. "Yes, if that is what you wish..." he pressed his belly against her back and tried to go further in.

Jean panted in pure delight as his hot cock slowly started to slide deeper and deeper into her. Her walls wouldn't stop squeezing him tightly though, it was like a warm, velvety vice on his cock. Digging her hands into the dirt under her, she groaned loudly as she was humped so skillfully by him.

Entei growled deeply as his body made small tremors from the pleasure spreading through his nerves. He couldn't go very fast because of her tightness but he could go deeper very easily. His large pink tongue hung limply from his mouth to expel the heat from his body, the last thing you would expect a fire Pokemon like him to do.

A soft giggle escaped her as she heard him panting above him, was she doing this to him? Even if she wasn't it was rather nice to think she was. She moaned gently and rocked harder back against him, his large pokemon hood going deeper and deeper into her folds "Oh Entei...Entei...I-I'm...close..."

He smiled when she giggled, her thoughts more than correct. Those words that she gave him made his body heat up further, like a volcano about to burst; take that as an intended pun if you wish. He held her close with his paws as her tightening and rocking squeezed large drops of pre from his tip. "Let it go Jean...Ah, let i-it all go...you're making me close too..."

Jean moaned loudly as his burning hot pre dropped into her tunnel, it hurt slightly but...it felt so good as well. She grit her teeth and clenched her fingers into fists; she couldn't take it anymore, she screamed at the top of her lungs as she had the most powerful climax of her young life "Yes yes yes Entei!"

Entei let out a loud roar of pleasure as she clenched around him, sprayed by her fluids. He closed his eyes tightly and pulled her in to the hilt, his body shaking like mad as he took in her body and her pleasured words. "Jean...I'm coming Jean!" he exclaimed as he released the pressure and allowed his thick semen to spill through her cervix into her womb.

Jean screamed at the top of her lungs as his burning hot fluids flooded her body, filling her virgin womb up fill with his thick, slimy canine cum. As he filled her up, she panted like mad and buried her face in her arms, ass up high and chest to the ground, soft moans and pants escaping her. That was the most amazing experience she had ever gone through, the feel of warm fur on her ass, nice hot seed...oh Gods it felt so good...

Entei clenched his eyes shut as his seed production slowly came to a stop, her womb flooded with his seed. He licked the back of her head lovingly, biting at her hair. He experience the best orgasm he had in his long life, caused by a human female; and he liked it very much. He pressed his whole body on her, warming her up and also showing her how much he loved her, how much he desired her...

Jean relaxed next to him and let out a soft, gentle sigh of happiness, the cold night air was successfully kept away by his warm fur. She pressed her face into his chest and let in a deep breath "Entei..." she whispered gently. Her body was filled with conflicting emotions, did she love him? Was this just simple lust?

She knew she wanted to be with him though, he brought her happiness and hope for the future. All through their mating her mind was on her vulpix friend, he was going to be brought back to her, all because of him...

Entei breathed down on her, watching her rest next to his larger body, hugging her gently as to not crush her with his strength. She had gained his favor, along with many other attributes of him. Never had a human been able to really bring out these types of emotions; he and his brothers Raikou and Suicune were always so afraid of humans, running away from them on sight. But she, she was different. Was it just because of her loss of her Vulpix, or was it something else? He had no true idea. It was something only the mighty god Arceus could answer with his vast wisdom...

Jean relaxed under him, a soft smile on her face as she looked up at him. There was hope for her, she was going to make everything better...and had she...maybe found a lover as well? A soft yawn escaped her, she saw his muzzle moving to say something, but by now, she was to far gone, dropping into much needed sleep.


End file.
